Chaos
Chaos is the final boss in Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. It is an entity born out of humans and the source of Dracula's power."Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku" fan translation: *"The castle is the symbol of the chaos within humans and as long as people exist, it will not be completely sealed." *"As I've said, I would equally gain control over the human world and the source of Dracula's power, chaos. I do not intend to obey someone else's mind aside from my own. That includes you who were born out of chaos." *"If I could control the even heart that is the root of humans... Would the chaos that is born from them no longer exist? I have no interest in tranquility but it could be fun to challenge that." It represents the root of all chaotic things. Lore Chaos chose Soma Cruz to become the next Dark Lord due to his inheritance of Dracula's soul. Realizing this, Soma set off to somehow enter the Chaotic Realm and fight his own fate, not without first measuring strengths with Julius Belmont and making him promise that in case evil finally overcame him, he should kill him. Despite all of Chaos's efforts, Soma eventually felled the eldritch personification of darkness, thus finally making the castle to exit the eclipse it was trapped in, while crumbling and disappearing from this world at the same time. As Soma slowly descended back to earth as if he was waking up from a dream, in his mind he could hear the voices of his friends, Yoko, Hammer, Julius, and Genya, congratulating him and bidding him farewell. As he regained consciousness, he found himself lying safe and sound within Mina's arms back at the Hakuba Shrine. Description As Soma enters Chaos's room, the entity starts the battle by stealing all of his collected souls (save for Ability Souls) and fights him in the form of a giant wheel portraying three statues on it, each which unleashes a different attack: *The statue holding the red orb retains all of Soma's Bullet Souls and shoots out three crystals. *The statue holding the blue orb retains all of Soma's Guardian Souls and transforms into a rushing gargoyle. *The statue holding the yellow orb retains all of Soma's Enchanted Souls and summons a targeting reticle to lock-on to him and steal his MP. Destroying each statue will release all of its captured souls back to Soma. Once all three statues are destroyed, Chaos transforms into its true form: a black orb in the middle of the room which features black prominences in such a fashion that it resembles a dark sun. Its only weak spot is this very core. The core's attacks consist of summoning needles and homing projectiles. A serpent comprised of bones, similar to a Skeledragon, incessantly slithers around the room, dealing massive damage if Soma comes into contact with it (the serpent is also immune to any form of attack or damage). Moreover, four eye-resembling objects are situated on each corner, which occasionally release small black orbs, although these balls can be deflected by attacking them. Defeating the four eyes will cause them to burn away and will decrease the defensive stat of the main core. If Soma manages to defeat Chaos, its core will shatter and the true ending will play. However, if Soma loses this encounter, a cutscene will show a start of a battle between Julius and Soma. Enemy Data Notes *Each part of Chaos (three colored orbs, eyes, and the black sun) has 3,000 HP. *Chaos's core defense is reduced for every destroyed eye. Gallery The Final Battle Begins (Aria of Sorrow).JPG|Entrance to Chaos AoS 113.png|'Chaoss canceled entry in the enemy list AoS Bone Dragon King.PNG|The skeletal serpent is similar to the Skeledragon Trivia *Chaos is one of the three enemies in ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow that does not drop any souls, along with Julius and Graham. *In The Dracula X Chronicles, during the final battle, when Dracula enters his third form, a large eye in a black void can be seen through a large, cracked hole in the background. It's possible that the eye belongs to Chaos, signifying Dracula's usage of his full power. This is pure speculation, however. **The same could be speculated for the final battle in Circle of the Moon, as the same black void can be seen in the background while fighting against Dracula's final form. Like the above, however, this is unconfirmed. *According to the novel Akumajō Dracula: Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku, Olrox is looking to control both Chaos and humanity.Fan translation by Shiroi Koumori: "The magic I received from the castle will not be used to bind humans to chaos and other similar things. I would like to equally gain control over both humans and chaos." *Chaos originally had a planned enemy list entry which showed a picture of it not used in the game. This entry was eventually dropped from the final version, although it still remains in the game's files and can be viewed through hacking. References es:Chaos Category:Chaos Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Bosses